peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 August 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-08-04 ; Comments *Side A of CB105 is edited highlights, while side B is unedited and leads up to the end of the show. *New file from Rich contains just over the first half of the show. *Including some extra tracks from mixtapes, around 2 hours 40 minutes of a 3 hour show are now available. Sessions *Pixies, #4. Recorded 1991-06-23. No known commercial release. *70 Gwen Party, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1991-04-13. Available on John Peel Sessions 1,2,3 & 4 (Snape). Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of programme *Clouds: Moon Llama (12") Wobble WOBB12001 *Red Ninja: To Sleep With Anger (12" - Ninja Dawn: Day Of Dread) Zoom ZOOM 007 &''' *70 Gwen Party: Hiding In The Wall (session) # :(JP: 'Why are these people not major celebs?') *Burra Bantan: Praise Up Jah (7") Stereo One *Mother's Day: Folsom Prison (7" - MxDx) Project A Bomb A-BOMB 004 *Eon: Fear: The Mindkiller (Prologue/Original Mix With Bats) (CD single) Vinyl Solution STORM 33 CD '''& *Crowns: Please Say You Love Me (v/a album - Dangerous Doo Wop Vol 2) &''' *Wedding Present: Fleshworld (CD single - Lovenest) RCA PD44750# :(JP: 'A mighty track indeed.') *''11:30 news'' *Pixies: Palace Of The Brine (session) # '''& *Tim Buckley: Morning Glory (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Daddy Longhead: Speck (album - Cheatos) Touch And Go T&GLP 74 # @ &''' *Moby: Go (12") Outer Rhythm FOOT 15 *70 Gwen Party: Devilling Hour (session) # '''& :(JP: 'Years and years ago, well about four or five years ago I venture, our William got keyboards and started messing around trying to record stuff at home, and to try and encourage him, I took him into our room and played him a record by 70 Gwen Party and said, "This is the kind of thing you can do with like limited resources in your own home," and he was much impressed by it.') *Ivo Papasov And His Orchestra: Hristianova Kopanitsa (album - Balkanology) Hannibal Records HNCD 1363 # &''' *Breed: Everyone Joins In The Chorus (album - Grin) Nightshift UK NISHI 217 *Ramleh: Black Moby Dick (album - Blowhole) Shock SX 014 # @ *''William draws the winners of a competition'' *Altern 8: Inflitrate 202 (Altern 8 Vs Astrix & Space Mix) (Sheffields Finest!) Network NWKTR24 *Arcwelder: Favor (album - Jacket Made In Canada) Big Money Inc BMI 013 # *Pixies: Letter To Memphis (session) # *Lonnie Mack: Memphis (album - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Edsel ED 158 *Kanda Bongo Man: Mosale (album - Zing-Zong) Hannibal HNBL 1366 *'''File 1 cuts out *Poster Children: Water (LP-Daisychain Reaction) (Twin/Tone Records) # (from 32:54) *70 Gwen Party: Peeping Stick (session) # *Pixies: Motorway To Roswell (session) # *KMD: Mr. Hood At Piocalles Jewelry/Crackpot (album - Mr. Hood) Elektra 9 60977-1 &''' *Dustdevils: 'Throw The Bottle Full (Compilation LP-New York Eye And Ear Control)' (Matador) # @ *Timber: 'The Crankcase (Compilation LP-New York Eye And Ear Control)' (Matador) # (only 1:25) @ (7:04-9:53) *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Dive (Compilation LP-New York Eye And Ear Control)' (Matador) @ (9:53-15:51) *''John sets a competition for the spare copy of the album above'', and a Moody Blues Keyring *'''File b begins *Steam Kings: 'It Comes (LP-Honey Pot)' :(JP: 'Every once in a while, I dig out one of the Kenyan records that I bought when I went there on holiday in 1972 in the hope of making Andy Kershaw jealous: up until now, he's been largely indifferent to it all, but I shall persist.') *John Tsendze & Jumbo 747 Band: 'Harambee First Organisation Of African Unity Trade Fair (LP-Sema Jambo Africa)' (Opende) &''' *Pixies: 'Subbacultcha' (Peel Session) '''& *Breeders: 'Happiness Is A Warm Gun (LP-Pod)' (4AD) &''' *Ukrainians: 'Zavtra (12"-The Ukrainians)' (Cooking Vinyl) *70 Gwen Party: 'This New Model England' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'As I said when this session went out for the first time a few weeks ago, I've had lots of demo tapes from 70 Gwen Party over the years and indeed their record, and I'm really ashamed that this is their first session. It should be their sixth or seventh....You'll certainly hear them in session before the end of the year, if I have anything to do with it.') *Red Shift: 'Showdown (12")' (Pro-One) '''& *Ken Chambers: 'Overheard (LP-Double Negative)' (City Slang) :(JP: 'To end tonight's programme, instead of playing you something wilful and obscure that'll make your grass die, the Farm and a chart-bound sound!') *Farm: 'Mind (Midnight Sun Mix) (12")' (Produce) *''(2 a.m. news)'' *''Tracks marked # on File a'' *''Tracks marked @ on Best Of Peel Vol 34'' *''Tracks marked &''' on '''File 2'' File ;Name *a) CB105 JP 1991-08-04 Side A *b) CB105 JP 1991-08-04 Side B *1) 1991-08-04 Peel Show R181.mp3 *2) 1991-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE111 ;Length *a) 00:47:37 *b) 00:37:36 *1) 01:34: *2) 1:35:16 (44:32-1:28:25) (1:07:44-1:13:47 unique) ;Other *Files a) and b) created from CB105 of the 500 Box. Many thanks to Colin. File b in particular betrays print-through from having been recorded over another Peel show. *2) Created from LE111 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File 1) created from R181 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Rich 200